


another kind of magic

by fantastiken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, First Kiss, M/M, there's some underlying angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: You’d think a sorcerer would have more resources to explain accidental kissing, but it’s Jaehwan we’re talking about so there’s basically spluttering and awkwardness. And a lot of confusion. Oh well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~ prompt: hyuken first kiss  
> ~ thanks _darkcookie @ twitter for the prompt!

It was... cold. That’s the only adjective Jaehwan could think of— well, cold and leaning a little bit on the side of _oh my god I hope this isn’t as awkward as I think it is._

You see, kissing Sanghyuk, the crown prince, in front of half of the population of the kingdom was bound to be awkward in 99 out of 100 possible scenarios. Jaehwan, given the unlucky dimwit he was, did not stand a chance against the odds and had to throw his metaphorical dart right into one of the 99 slots that read AWKWARD in neon letters. 

That being said, if Jaehwan hadn’t really processed yet how it all started, he certainly did not know how to stop any of it. 

Jaehwan didn’t know how to stop kissing Sanghyuk. He needed help, immediately. 

And help came, kind of, when Taekwoon pointed his sword towards Jaehwan menacingly. 

“Let him go,” the royal guard barked, cold eyes boring into Jaehwan’s back. “Now.” 

Sanghyuk was cold. His lips were cold, his hands on Jaehwan’s arms were cold, his nose was cold where it bumped against Jaehwan’s. Sanghyuk was cold— had been for a long time— and that was precisely what had put Jaehwan in his current predicament. 

He was there to help the prince, rid him of the curse flowing through his veins since he was a child, give the kingdom the crown prince it deserved. 

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk had been friends since they were little scrawny boys running around the palace’s snow-covered gardens and hiding on the tops of the highest fir trees when the royal guards started looking for their prince. They had always been together, attached at the hip, no matter how _important_ Sanghyuk was or how _expendable_ Jaehwan was told he was. Together every waking moment— except that time Sanghyuk had been taken to the mountains to train with the King’s most talented knights for a few weeks. Together through thick and thin, even when Sanghyuk had been cursed and the whole kingdom had blamed Jaehwan for it— especially so then. 

Poor nine-year-old Jaehwan had had nothing to do with the curse but he still felt guilt eat away at his insides each passing day as he saw how Sanghyuk’s eyes turned from warm hazel to piercing blue. Ever since then, Jaehwan had set himself to find a remedy for Sanghyuk’s now chronic coldness, his permanently icy eyes and his poisoned blood, and he’d been trying to find the recipe to every potion in every kingdom, learn every single spell so he could help Sanghyuk as soon as possible. Before it was too late. 

Now the whole room was plunged in a silence so deep it could rival with the quiet of the harshest of winters. Slowly— almost as if getting out of a trance— Sanghyuk opened his eyes at Taekwoon’s words. Icy blue stared into dark brown and the intensity of it threw Jaehwan backwards onto the tiled floor. Not even a second later, Taekwoon’s hands were hauling him up onto his feet and through the nearest hallway in a not-so-gentle manner. 

Jaehwan got his hands scrapped on the floor when Taekwoon threw him down in the nearest room, a scowl leaving his lips next to an unfriendly snarl of “Trashy sorcerer.” 

“Indeed,” Jaehwan mumbled after a heavy door was pushed closed. He must be a really trashy sorcerer if he’d managed to teleport himself into the great hall when he was only trying to brew a sleeping potion. And that wasn’t the only mess he’d made— let’s remember that he’d _kissed_ Sanghyuk when he’d fallen down on top of him in an accidental mimicry of the most cliché fairy tales. 

Before Jaehwan could delve into such thoughts or torment himself any further, the door opened again, showing a ruffled Sanghyuk on the other side. 

“What was that,” he half-asked, half-exclaimed, seemingly startled out of his mind. 

“I don’t know,” Jaehwan croaked out. Seeing Sanghyuk look so shocked made him feel nervous, like every time they had been close in the past, or like every time they had hold hands as they trod through a particularly dense patch of forest, or like every time they had fallen asleep next to each other next to the fireplace in Sanghyuk’s chambers. 

Sanghyuk had always made Jaehwan feel _things,_ things Jaehwan had never known how to put a name to but were so real that felt almost physical in his hold. But maybe kissing the prince— albeit mostly on accident— could end up slicing said feelings with a frozen sword, frozen words, and he’d end up with a broken heart and nowhere to bury it. 

The prince looked at him with furrowed brows and a pinch to his lips that dug a slight dimple on his left cheek. His eyes were very intent on Jaehwan, who didn’t know where to hide. 

“You don’t know,” Sanghyuk said, voice oddly neutral. Jaehwan was so anxious he could swear he was about to vibrate out of his skin. “You’re telling me that’s your excuse for that disastrous first kiss.” 

Jaehwan’s head shot up at the words, hurt pride flaring up in his chest for an instant and making him forget about the general situation. Before he could stop himself he blurted out a very not-well-thought, “Disastrous?” 

“U-huh,” Sanghyuk deadpanned. 

“It was not that bad,” Jaehwan half-asked. “At least decent!” 

“If that’s what you call a decent kiss you need to evaluate your life choices.” 

“Like you’re an expert on the matter,” Jaehwan explained, waving his hands in the air wildly before he caught himself and stopped. He didn’t want any more accidental spells to teleport him into places or messing things up even further. 

Sanghyuk looked slightly affronted, if the way he crossed his arms over his chest was anything to go by, although he didn’t seem especially bothered when he spoke up. 

“I’ve fantasized about it enough times to at least know how I wanted it to be like,” he merely explained. 

Jaehwan’s jaw hit the metaphorical ground. 

“What.” 

“You heard me.” 

All that went through Jaehwan’s head was a long rattle of _whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat_. That, and also _how_ and _why_. 

“I— I’m—” 

“Are you gonna fix your mess of a kiss or do I have to go there and do it myself?” 

And it was not the slight command in Sanghyuk’s voice or his regal demeanor, but the faint blush that dusted his cheeks red while they locked eyes for the first time what made Jaehwan get to his feet and walk towards his prince to give another try to that new kind of magic.


End file.
